<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>永恒之城(Eternity) by XavIniesta685</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442412">永恒之城(Eternity)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685'>XavIniesta685</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧文凹三存档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Piqué/Carles Puyol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>永恒之城(Eternity)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2009年，意大利。</p><p>罗马的夜晚很热闹，远处的市区流光溢彩，普约尔一个人坐在酒店楼下花园里的秋千上，眺望着星星稀疏的黑夜。</p><p>已经很晚了，队友们都已经早早结束活动回到各自房间休息，为明天的欧冠决赛养精蓄锐。他慢慢地前后摇着秋千。</p><p>队医终于给他了绿灯，但明天他大概率不会首发，也许在对切尔西的第一回合带伤硬上不是什么好主意，他苦笑了一下，但是要不是他卡住位置拦截了德罗巴的单刀，也许他们现在根本不会在这里。</p><p>只要能赢，那么一切牺牲都是值得的。</p><p>普约尔不怕受伤，他只怕失败。只怕悔不当初。他喜欢那些通过自己力量顽强拼搏杀出一条血路的英雄，喜欢古希腊英雄阿喀琉斯与罗马角斗士。他年轻的时候在手臂上纹上“成功来自努力，强者必将永存。”哈维嘲笑他认为自己很酷。但他还嘲笑过自己引以为傲的头发，所以不用理会。</p><p>明天比赛后，但愿佩普临时乱七八糟拼凑起来的后防线能拦住C罗、鲁尼和朴智星，他要不要去看看斗兽场？他的英雄们奋斗过的地方。</p><p>黑暗中响起一个声音，差点把他吓得翻身掉下秋千。</p><p>“卡尔斯，你在这里？”</p><p>一条大长腿从他身边出现，跨过他旁边那个秋千的座椅，坐上去。</p><p>“皮克？你怎么还不去睡觉？”他习惯性地吼起来，“你明天要首发——”</p><p>“嘘、嘘、嘘，”皮克手忙脚乱地比食指，“再大声点可能弗格森就听见了。”</p><p>“我不管，”他压低声音，但是倾过身子把脸怼在皮克那张英俊的脸上，“快去睡觉，要不我领你去，要么我现在去告诉佩普。他会把你明天按在板凳上的。”</p><p>“别别别，”皮克双手合十请求，“我是实在睡不着。我意大利语不够好，晚餐看着标签拿了点饮料，错拿了咖啡，意大利佬太喜欢这玩意儿了。”</p><p>普约尔扬起手来要打他。皮克一个大个子在秋千上吓得缩成了小小的一团。</p><p>然后他心软了，大力打下的一巴掌变成了落在皮克头顶的一下轻拍，然后转过身子不想理他。</p><p>皮克舒展开身子，“谢普姨不杀。”</p><p>他从鼻子里哼了一声，“我怕把你打死了明天没人打中后卫。”</p><p>皮克扯他的袖子，“既然睡不着，陪我说说话吧。”</p><p>“说什么？”</p><p>“比如……你大晚上坐在酒店的花园秋千上做什么？”</p><p>“傻坐着。”</p><p>“房间里也能坐着，还有电视机。”</p><p>“我听不懂意大利语。”</p><p>话题中断了，皮克沉默了一会儿，开始前后摇起秋千来。铁条铮铮地响，得益于大长腿，他越荡越高，风吹起普约尔的头发，蒙住了他自己的一半视线。</p><p>“看，普伊，我是巴斯光年！”</p><p>“快、给我、停下来！”他真的快忍不了这个小孩了，“想想如果你在这受伤了，明天怎么办？我们一个赛季的努力怎么办！你对得起在斯坦福桥绝杀的伊涅斯塔吗？”</p><p>皮克撇了撇嘴，看见普伊的脸色变得更差了，赶紧认罪：</p><p>“好的好的！我停，我停。”</p><p>普约尔发现自己站了起来，他确实想在这里打一顿皮克了，秋千在地心引力作用下慢慢停了下来，皮克还是忍不住抱怨了一句：</p><p>“卡尔斯，你的脑子里只有比赛吗？为何不享受一下生活？”</p><p>普约尔坐回秋千上，对皮克的问题听而不闻。</p><p>“为什么呀。”皮克又在扯他的袖子。</p><p>“我31了，和你们这些二十多岁的人没啥共同语言。”他语气冷硬。</p><p>“果然是老队长啊。”皮克丝毫没有被冒犯的意思，普约尔有时真的很好奇他怎么从来都是这种无忧无虑的样子，“队长，你在我这个年纪的时候，是什么样的？”</p><p>这个问题有些突兀，他愣住了。</p><p>21岁的普约尔还在巴萨b队，为了什么时候能入范加尔的法眼而愁破了头。</p><p>22岁的普约尔已经选入一队，但菲戈的转会打击了整个球队的士气，他们什么冠军都没拿到。</p><p>23岁的普约尔在躲着范加尔，因为后者追着他逼他剪头，他特别喜欢自己的发型，像古代的勇士。</p><p>24岁的普约尔看着巴萨掉入降级区，气晕了头，但没有什么办法。</p><p>25岁的普约尔在全队队长选举中得到全票，接过恩里克的队长袖标，一个百年豪门卖掉了头号球星里克尔梅，把复兴的重任交到他稚嫩的肩膀上。</p><p>26岁的普约尔入选欧足联年度最佳阵容，巴萨唯一一人，与伟大意大利后卫内斯塔齐名。</p><p>回头想了想，二十几岁时他并没有太多美好的回忆，但皮克那双漂亮的蓝眼睛盯着他，他没法不回答。</p><p>“我当时在打边锋，然后范加尔把我改造成边后卫，里杰卡尔德告诉我他更希望我打中后卫，就——”</p><p>“卡尔斯你又开始说比赛了，那是哈维该干的活儿。”皮克打断了他，“我不是问这个，你二十多岁的时候像现在这样严肃吗？”</p><p>“是啊。”</p><p>“我不信。”皮克抱起手臂。</p><p>“爱信不信。就因为你老这么不认真，在切尔西禁区手球，差点害死全队。”</p><p>“是的，是的，那是我的错。”皮克大方承认错误，“但卡尔斯你也必须承认，你活得太累了。在比赛中集中注意力不代表生活中一切都要为足球服务。哈维那种怪胎和我们的教练一样，他们是真的热爱足球，一天到晚脑子里不想着足球就难受。但你和他们不一样，卡尔斯，你在死死地逼自己。”</p><p>很少有人能这样一针见血地看穿他。普约尔抬头张嘴想反驳皮克，他想说你一个小屁孩知道什么，他想说有你这样的新人吗，敢跟队长这么说话。但皮克通透明亮的眼睛坦荡地看着他，蓝得直达心底，他最后什么也没能说出来。</p><p>“我和塞斯克小时候喜欢恶作剧，踢球砸碎邻居家的窗户，被爸爸罚站三个小时。”</p><p>普约尔想象出两个小孩，一高一矮，站在碎玻璃前不知所措，噗嗤一下笑了出来。</p><p>“然后我十岁的时候，从二楼的阳台外不小心翻出去了，头缝了好多针，手指脚趾都骨折，还有大量皮外伤。我妈妈一看见我全是血的脸就昏了过去，他们抢救了我三个小时。”</p><p>沉默持续了很久，然后普伊很轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p>“其实说这些我也没什么意思。”皮克别过头去，“我当时是想捡掉在阳台栏杆外的球才摔下去的。知道了原委后，我花了三个月才说服爸妈让我继续踢球。”</p><p>“我很抱歉听到这个。”普约尔说。</p><p>“不用。”皮克笑了笑，“我也是东拉西扯些无聊的东西说。小时候我喜欢那些超级英雄的故事，超人啊蜘蛛侠啊。他们拯救世界，上天入地无所不能。有一期超人的动画片，可能是盗版的，我也不清楚了，超人终于制服了所有的敌人，再没有反派出来作乱。这样的日子很美好，但超人变得空虚而无聊，生活失去了目标，他开始怀念以前有敌人的日子。当有一天终于又有反派越狱后，听到人民在受苦，他一面很愤怒，另一方面却开心又有事情可以做了。”</p><p>皮克停下了话，普伊咀嚼着每个故事。</p><p>“你在说我自诩英雄吗，臭小子。”皮克挨了一掌，结实地“哎哟”了一声。</p><p>“你就是英雄啊。我的队长。”</p><p>普伊又一次说不出话。</p><p>“你就是我们的阿喀琉斯，永远面对着公牛和野兽，愿意为了兄弟复仇而挑战宿命。但我的队长，战斗不是英雄生命中唯一的东西，就像罗马，罗马不仅是一个有暴君、战士与鲜血的城市。它有全世界最好吃的巧克力与华夫饼，有诗人写在高墙下的歌词，有美妙的歌剧，有长得和天使一般的小孩子在街头奔跑。”</p><p>“比赛结束后，我们一起去看看罗马斗兽场吧。”</p><p>皮克最后说，他伸出手握住普伊抓着秋千铁链条的手，普伊没有挣开。</p><p>“巴塞罗那也一样，我们不只有弗朗哥和国际纵队的鲜血，我们有高迪，有毕加索，有地中海吹来的温暖海风。”</p><p>皮克握着他的手。</p><p>“普伊，我们明天会赢得比赛，你会举起今年的第三个奖杯，我们会变成西班牙历史上第一个三冠王。然后我们回巴塞罗那庆祝完毕后，我们一起去逛逛巴塞罗那，再来罗马看看斗兽场。”</p><p>“好。”他终于说话了，然后惊讶于自己嗓音的颤抖。</p><p>“一言为定？”皮克问。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“拉钩。”皮克不依不饶。</p><p>他无奈地笑，这小孩子。他伸出尾指与皮克相钩，然后皮克探过身子吻了吻他的额头。</p><p>“晚安，我的队长。”</p><p>“我们明天会赢下比赛。”</p><p>那晚普约尔睡得特别扎实。</p><p>第二天，普约尔首发右后卫，皮克首发中卫。开场三分钟，皮克做出了一记世界级滑铲，阻止了朴智星一脚近在咫尺的射门。在比赛七十多分钟时，普约尔带球突破到对方禁区，被对方后卫解围，球飞到了哈维脚下，他抬起头观察了一下，起脚将球吊入禁区，梅西越过1.95的高大后卫头球破门。</p><p>皮克冲过半个半场将普约尔抱起，所有人都在疯狂尖叫。</p><p>“我告诉过你！”皮克在喧嚣中冲普伊的耳边喊。</p><p>“我们会赢！”</p><p>四十八小时后，他们回到巴塞罗那，结束了环城庆祝游行，球迷的热情已经点燃了这座城市。每个人分别时都累得头重脚轻，但仍然亢奋。</p><p>普约尔回到家，手机收到了一条短信：</p><p>“所以，我们什么时候走？”</p><p>很久很久的黑暗之后，一束光照进他的心里。</p><p>end</p><p>碎碎念：普姨在很多访谈里都说过是皮克拯救了自己，在遇见他以后才知道世界上有完全不同的活法。他们两个年龄相差九岁的西班牙中卫组合，性格人生轨迹毫无相似之处，普姨的父母都是牧民。但他们能成为那么好的朋友，我作为粉丝只能说感动死了。他们可能没啥真 基情，但绝对是对方生命中最重要的人之一。我最喜欢这种cp</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>